Mi camino
by BrilliantCandy
Summary: El viaje de Lily estaba un solo día de comenzar, tenía una meta clara en su mente, un padre amoroso que la apoyaba, una madrastra cariñosa que le aconsejaba y una región en la mira para comenzar. Y a pesar de todo esto, lo único que deseaba poder lograr era pasar al menos un día con su madre verdadera. [Participante del reto "Sorpresa o travesura" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak]


**Advertencias: Personaje muerto, insinuaciones Pearlshipping (AshxDawn) y Amourshipping (AshxSerena)**

 **Fic participante del reto "Sorpresa o Travesura" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Pokémon o sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

El sol del atardecer iluminó la lápida de su madre, mientras ella no dejaba de observarla. Suspiró, al igual que su padre.

"Deberíamos volver a casa, Lily." Le dijo, Lily abrazó a Piplup, mientras que éste no dejaba de observar la lápida de su entrenadora.

"¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?" Rogó, tanto su padre como su Pikachu la vieron con algo de pena.

"Lily...Sabes como es esto. Tenemos que irnos." Lily asintió, se retiraron del cementerio, no sin antes lanzar una mirada final a la tumba de su madre.

En casa les esperaba una mujer rubia de ojos azules, terminando de hornear un pastel de fresas; el favorito de la madre de Lily.

"Estamos de vuelta, Serena." Dijo Ash, la mencionada les dió una sonrisa triste.

"Bien... ¡El pastel está listo!" Dijo Serena, intentando animar un poco a los recien llegados.

"De acuerdo..." Dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa. Serena había sido como su madre, y en realidad era su madrastra; pero nunca fue una madrastra malvada. Lily sabía que había sido amiga tanto de su madre como de su padre, además de que se había enamorado de este hacía años, ella misma no lo entendía, pero casi sentía que Serena era su madre. Casi.

Una vez en la cocina fue Ash quien sirvió el pastel, el ambiente se sentía tenso, pero extrañamente, no era incomodo.

"Ya son diez años..." Susurro Serena.

"Si...Aún lo recuerdo. Este era su favorito." Lily no dijo nada, solo comió un poco antes de levantarse.

"Terminé...Estaré en mi cuarto" Se fue. Ash y Serena intercambiaron una mirada.

"Es mejor dejarla sola..." Serena vió en dirección donde se había ido Lily, pensando en su vieja amiga. Ash suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada al pastel.

La pequeña estaba en su cuarto, acostada en la cama observando hacia la ventana. Igual que cada año, ella iba con su padre a visitar la tumba de su madre biológica y al regresar compraban un pastel de fresas; esto cambió un poco cuando Serena llegó a sus vidas, llenando el espacio maternal que le había faltado durante años. Lily jamas había conocido a su madre, ella había muerto cuando solo tenía seis meses, pero nunca fue algo que le atormentara demasiado. Era especialmente este año que sentía cierto dolor en su pecho. Tenía diez años, pronto recibiría su pokémon inicial para salir de viaje, y ella estaba decidida a ser la mejor coordinadora del mundo, era algo que le había llamado la atención gracias a las historias tanto de su padre como de Serena y una amiga de ellos, May, acerca de los concursos. Le habían contado también que su madre había sido una coordinadora también, y desde ese instante sintió algo en su estomago cada vez que pensaba en el momento de iniciar su viaje. Ella le había pedido consejos siempre a Serena y May, ya que ellas habían sido coordinadoras en su juventud, pero a pesar de que las quería y apreciaba esos consejos ella deseaba poder pedírselos a su madre real. A Dawn. La mujer que la dió a luz y nunca pudo pasar un solo momento con ella, o al menos, un momento que fuera capaz de recordar.

"Si tan solo no hubiera nacido..." Se decía a si misma mientras comenzaba a caer dormida, lo cual era extraño. Ella no recordaba estar tan cansada, y ni siquiera eran las ocho de la noche...

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, estaba en un parque con pasto verde recostada a la sombra de un árbol. El cielo nocturno estaba despejado, dejaba que la luz de la luna iluminara los árboles y plantas. Lily podía escuchar a los Hoothoot cerca de ahí, al igual que ver volar algunos Fletchling aún. Se incorporó poco a poco, vió a su alrededor notando que ese lugar era bastante familiar para ella. ¡Claro! Este parque estaba cerca de su casa, lo recordaba a la perfección, aquí había sido donde se hizo amiga de un pokémon por su propia cuenta por primera vez. Había sido un... ¿Flabébé? Al menos era lo que recordaba. Entre sus pequeños recuerdos escuchó el sonar de un cascabel, con curiosidad se dirigió a la fuente del sonido que cada vez sonaba más fuerte y de una manera más constante. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba en su casa, en su propia habitación. Se vió a si misma en su cama, pero no estaba sola. Una mujer de la misma edad que Serena con el cabello largo de color azul marino alta y delgada se encontraba sentada a su lado, acariciando su cabello. No la reconoció al momento, pero entonces volteó a ver la fotografía que había sobre su buró. Lily ahogó un pequeño grito, era su madre.

"Ma... ¿Mamá?" Logró articular. Dawn volteó a verla con una sonrisa, Lily no lo pensó. Solo corrió y la abrazó, mientras era correspondida por la mayor.

"Oh, Lily..." La mencionada lloró, ella sabía que esto no era más que un sueño, pero aún así era superior a sus fuerzas. ¿Quizás estaba exagerando un poco? No lo sabía, pero sabía que ahora estaba segura. "¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Mañana comienza tu viaje, ¡deberías sonreír un poco"

"Mamá... Y-yo solo quiero... ¡Solo quiero que vuelvas con nosotros!" Dawn miró a su hija a los ojos con algo de pena. A ella también le gustaría estar ahí para ella, para Ash, para su familia; pero ahora era imposible, ella ya no tenía una existencia física en el mundo, ya no más.

"Hija... Sabes que no puedo hacerlo..." Lily intentó calmarse, pero falló. Su madre se agacho para estar a su altura y la tomo por los hombros. "Tienes que ser fuerte. Tú eres fuerte. Puedes lograrlo sin mi."

"Pero yo..." La niña apretó los puños mientras bajaba su mirada. "...Estaré sola... ¡Estoy sola!"

"¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Ash no te crió para decir tales mentiras!" La interrupción violenta de Dawn sorprendió a Lily, quien la vió con sorpresa. "Ellos te aman, Lily. Papá te ama, Serena te ama... Yo te amo. En tu viaje comenzarás sola, si. Pero eso no significa que no conocerás personas especiales para tí." Dawn prosiguió. "Sé que el camino para ser la mejor en cualquier cosa es difícil, pero después de todo, es tu camino. Dependes de tí. Y jamas caminarás sola."

"Mamá, yo..." La luz del sol através de la ventana la hizo detenerse.

"Es hora de que me vaya." Lily abrazó nuevamente a Dawn, intentando que no se alejara de ella.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero!" Su llanto solo aumentó, su madre solo la abrazó de vuelta.

"Te prometo que no hay de que preocuparse"

* * *

Llamaron a su puerta.

"Lily, cariño, es hora de levantarse" La voz de Serena logró que volviera a la realidad. Había sido un sueño, pero había sido muy real para ella.

"Ya voy..." En cuanto se levantó se vistió, con un pequeño sombrero de color blanco con un listón rosa, bastante similar a uno que tenía Serena, una blusa de manga corta de color azul marino, una falda de color negro y unas calcetas largas del mismo color junto con unas botas de color azul rey. Se miró al espejo y sonrió para su reflejo, repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho su madre en sueños. "No hay de que preocuparse."

Al bajar la esperaba un desayuno delicioso, como todos los días. Serena había preparado panqueques, su comida favorita, quizás para comenzar deseandole un buen viaje. Ash estaba desayunando, cuando la vió bajar la saludo con la mano, ya que tenía la boca llena. Ella rió levemente.

"Buenos días." Comenzó a comer con alegría, mientras que Serena se sentaba a su lado. "¡Delicioso!"

"Gracias. Así que, Lily, hoy comienzas tu viaje, ¿cierto?" Le dijo. Lily asintió, teniendo también la boca llena. Serena rió un poco. "Vaya...Como pasa el tiempo..." Era verdad. Ella aún podía recordar cuando Lily tenía apenas seis años, era tan tierna...

"Si... Aún recuerdo cuando comencé mi viaje en Kanto..." Comenzó Ash. Contando las historias de sus aventuras en las regiones alrededor del mundo, sobre todos sus amigos y...Sobre Dawn. Ninguno de los tres quería recordar cosas tristes acerca de ella, por lo que comenzaron con las veces en que Serena se había enfrentado a ella y demás historias sobre sus participaciones en los concursos. El tiempo pasó, y era hora de que Lily se fuera también...

En la puerta de la casa, ella ya estaba lista con su mochila y su bicicleta. Viendo a Ash y Serena.

"Bueno...Debo irme." Comenzó ella.

"Si. ¡Buena suerte! ¡Sé que serás la coordinadora más fuerte de la historia!" Le dijo Ash

"Esto... ¿No sería la más bonita, también?" Dijo Serena

"...¡Tal vez!" Serena y Lily rieron ante el comentario de Ash. Lily se detuvo entonces, para ver con ojos vidriosos a quienes la habían cuidado desde que era pequeña. Ash se acercó a ella.

"Descuida...Todo va a estar bien, no hay-"

"No hay de que preocuparse, ¿verdad?" Interrumpió Lily. Ash se sorprendió, nunca le había contado acerca de la frase que Dawn solía decir.

"Si...No hay de que preocuparse." En ese instante el teléfono sonó, Ash se precipitó para ir a atender. "¡Ya voy!" Las chicas se quedaron solas.

"Entonces... Buena suerte, Lily..." La pequeña dejó de lado sus cosas por un momento, y entonces abrazó a su madrastra, quien se sorprendió por esto.

"Gracias...Mamá." Un nudo se formo en la garganta de Serena al escucharla decir esas palabras. Ella nunca había buscado ser un reemplazo de Dawn para ellos, pero realmente amaba a Lily como si fuera su hija.

"Te quiero, hija..." Lily se separó de ella poco después, mirándola a los ojos. Serena acarició la mejilla derecha de Lily. "Tienes los ojos de tu madre..." Ash llegó entonces, con su pikachu en el hombro, como siempre.

"Bueno, ¡me voy!" Les dió un ultimo abrazo antes de subirse a su bicicleta y comenzar a pedalear. Escuchó algunos gritos de animo de sus padres.

"¡Cuídate! ¡Llámanos si necesitas algo!" Le gritaba Serena.

"¡Y no odies a algún chico que encuentres si destroza tu bicicleta!" Gritó Ash a forma de broma. Lily rió, observando hacia adelante. Las aventuras que le aguardaban serían maravillosas, el camino que ella eligió para cumplir su sueño no sería recorrido en soledad; ellos siempre estarían a su lado.

Mientras ella desaparecía de la vista de Ash y Serena, cierto fantasma de una mujer la observaba alejarse desde lo alto de una colina.

"Buena suerte, mi pequeña Lily..."

* * *

 _Y eso fue todo :'D_

 _Espero que no sea lo peor que se ha visto por aquí... No pues... Hasta luego!_


End file.
